


Friday the 13th

by The_Cable_Guy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela's Fucking Rich, F/F, Fluff, Kind of Domestic?, Mild Hurt/Comfort, background anahardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cable_Guy/pseuds/The_Cable_Guy
Summary: Angela and Fareeha attempt to have a dinner date at a fancy restaurant but fate has different plans.





	Friday the 13th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [budgiebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/gifts).



> Based on a prompt I got from a Pharmercy Discord server I am a member of.
> 
> Written as a gift for [Budgiebum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum)!
> 
> Disclaimer: I did this one in three hours and I am not liable for grammar and spelling mistakes!

On a sunny day, Fareeha is doing some exercises at the local gym. All goes according to schedule and as her watch beeps to indicate that she needs to do cooldowns so she can get home in time. After she finishes her cooldowns Fareeha heads to the showers to wash off the sweat and be clean for her dinner date with Angela. _Everything has to be perfect,_ she thinks to herself as she rinses the soap from her hair.

After she washed the rest of her body and cleaned her prosthetic legs, _Why does dirt get in those hinges so easily,_ she grumbles to herself. Fareeha finishes cleaning herself and gets dressed. As she exits the gym her mother calls.

“Hey, mom, what’s up?” Fareeha answers chipper.

“Hello, Habibiti, Reinhardt and I wanted to tell you to have fun with Angela today!” Ana says on the other side. “He is currently trying to beat Hana with chess and surprisingly he is winning too!”

“I didn’t know he had it in him.” Fareeha chuckles as she whips her sports bag over her shoulder and on to the back of her bicycle. “I gotta go, mom, Angie is probably waiting and I still need to ditch this bag and get dressed.”

The call disconnects and she cycles off to her apartment through the busy streets towards her modest apartment. She greets her friendly neighbour and his dog before entering the building.

“What’s with the hurry?” The man asks while leaning outside his window.

“I’m going on a date with my girlfriend in an hour and I kinda need to hurry.”

“That sweet blonde doctor? Best of luck!”

“Thanks, Sean,” Fareeha says as she opens the door and runs up the stairs to her apartment. She gets changed quickly in a nice simple black and blue suit with some gold trims, applies the correct (in her eyes) makeup and jumps in her car to drive to Angela’s place.

* * *

 

Angela is pacing nervously in her living room. Fareeha is arriving in less than an hour and she still hasn’t decided what to wear. On the one hand she wants her favourite white dress with a fake fur coat and leather bag but on the other hand, she really likes the new long red dress with the black detail lines and a fitting black and yellow headband.

She anxiously checks the clock above her fireplace. Another half hour and then Fareeha should be at her house. _Should be enough time to get dressed_ she thinks to herself as she picks up the elaborate dress. Face slightly flushed as she thinks of the form-fitting dress. _Is this a bit too much?_ She reaches over to the white dress but as she picks it up, her phone rings.

“Angela Ziegler speaking.” She answers neglecting reading the caller ID.

“Hey Angela, Genji here! Just wanted to check up on you and if you have settled into your new house!”

“Hi Genji, yes I have settled in quite nicely and Fareeha is coming over in twenty minutes to go to that Japanese restaurant you recommended!”

“That’s great to hear! I know one of the cooks personally. They are the best in town!”

“Also, I need your help. Can you help me decide on a dress? I am debating my usual white dress but I have shown you that new red and black dress I bought.”

“I’d recommend the red one!” Genji quips excitedly “It really accents your body in a good way.”

“Thanks, Genji, I gotta go now. Fareeha is arriving soon!”

“See you later Angela!”

Angela disconnects the call and puts on her red dress on the recommendation of the cyborg ninja.

Some time passes and as she puts in her earrings and her hairband the doorbell rings.

“That must be her!” she squeaks and runs over to the front door through the hallway but as she opens the door she stubs her little toe on a leg of the table next to the door and she cries out in pain.

“What happened!” Fareeha asks concerned. “Are you ok?”

“I am in SO much pain…” Angela squeaks as the tears of agony form in her eyes.

“Let's take you to the couch then.” Fareeha says as she picks up the whimpering Swiss doctor and walks her to her living room to deposit her on the large couch but before she can put her girlfriend on the couch she trips over the coffee table and they both land on the couch with a loud squeal. As they hit the couch is scooted toward a standing lamp and it manages to land on top of them shattering the glass bowl on top. Fareeha tries to avoid the lamp by rolling off the couch but fails miserably as she hits the coffee table again.

“Guess what date it is today?” Angela growls as she looks down to Fareeha who has lost all her grace and is splayed out on the floor rubbing her head.

“Friday the 13th of August?” Comes from the couch with a growl.

“I have a suggestion…” Fareeha says as she sits up. “We are way too damaged and unlucky to go to that restaurant, lets order takeout instead.”

“Good idea, I’ll get us some warm cocoa to ease the pain.”

While Fareeha cleans up the glass shards, Angela returns with two large mugs with steaming hot cocoa and as she puts the mugs on the aggressive coffee table she calls the restaurant to ask if they do home delivery too. The restaurant usually does not do delivery but Angela convinces them to bring them their order.

“You look amazing Angela…” Fareeha stammers flushed. The red and black dress accent her body in a near sensual way.

“You don’t look too shabby either Fareeha.” Angela giggles as she tries to hide the flush. _God, this suit makes me go nuts, it accents her muscles so well_ , She thinks to herself while her face gets redder each second.

They share their kisses and cuddles on the couch while they wait for their food. The fire in the fireplace softly crackles and soft romantic music plays in the background. Angela puts her head on Fareeha’s broad shoulder and gives her a peck on the cheek. Fareeha puts her arm around the slender Swiss and reels her in for a deep kiss and just as they make contact the doorbell rings.

“Killjoy” Fareeha mumbles angrily as she parts with Angela.

“I’ll get it.” Angela says as she gets up from the couch. As she opens the door, she sees a young blond boy with a blue hoodie holding a crate gawking at the woman in front of him. He hands her the crate unable to take his eyes off the blushing woman in front of him.

“He looks familiar.” Fareeha says as Angela closes the door after paying and tipping the boy.

“What do you mean?” Angela asks her girlfriend as she puts down their food on the now docile coffee table.

“I think I saw him in the security footage from that museum where Lena and Winston prevented Talon from stealing that gauntlet”

“You’re right! That was him! His face was adorable though.”

“I would stare too if I saw you standing in that gorgeous dress in the doorway of a fucking mansion!”

They share a few laughs as they enjoy their dinner on the elaborate dinner table in Angela’s large dining room. As they finish their meal Angela gestures Fareeha to follow her to her bedroom and later in the night soft moans and ruffling sounds can be heard from that room before dying down as the moon is high in the sky.


End file.
